1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ratchet wrench, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench including a tool head that is easy to replace.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench includes a main body having a first accommodating space and a second accommodating space, a tool head having upper and lower ratchet tooth portions and an annular groove spacing the upper and lower ratchet tooth portions, and a unitary pawl block having an insert member disposed at a middle portion thereof and biased to engage the annular groove in the tool head, and two pawl tooth portions flanking the insert member. To replace the tool head, the insert member is pushed to separate from the tool head so as to allow the tool head to be removed from the main body. However, after the tool head is removed, the pawl block may be biased to drop from the main body through the first accommodating space. If this occurs, time required for replacing the tool head is prolonged. Furthermore, since the insert member is a part of the pawl block, and since it abuts against the tool body, the ratchet tooth portion of the tool head cannot be in intimate contact with either of the pawl tooth portions of the pawl block, thereby affecting adversely smooth rotation of the tool head.